Vacuum cutters have the advantage that the food can be cut and mixed with an air-tight seal. To minimize the entrapment of air in the foods which are to be treated increases their durability, in particular when dealing with easily spoiled foods, such as meat.
It is known from German Patent No. 1,157,502 to incline the plane of separation of the cover and lower part of the container toward the axis of rotation of the receptacle so that its highest point lies above the zone occupied by the cutter spindle. The advantage lies in the cover not being connected to the cutter spindle and the receptacle being capable of easy filling and emptying. Furthermore, only one motor is needed for driving the receptacle and the cutter spindle. In the case of larger vacuum cutters having a receptacle capacity of 500 liters and more, the cover has a diameter exceeding two meters. The cover must be very strong, because it may be subjected to 31,000 kp. and more when the container is evacuated. This requires extremely heavy covers, for which the opening and closing is expensive and time consuming. In known vacuum cutters, this cover is supported swingably on one side of the lower part of the vacuum container. The food is removed and introduced approximately on the side which is opposite the pivot axis of the lid. However, the knives are arranged approximately on the side on which the cover is fastened, so that even when the cover is open the knives can be reached only with difficulty. However, the knives must often be reground so that the difficult accessibility of the knives causes an increase in expense of servicing.